


Be My Mistake

by Hashtagfeelings



Series: Prompts From The Void [2]
Category: Andrea Rojas - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagfeelings/pseuds/Hashtagfeelings
Summary: Prompt give by @generouslyfadingtimemachine for the song “Be My Mistake” by The 1975
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Rojascorp - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship
Series: Prompts From The Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Be My Mistake

She shouldn’t have said a word. She should have gone to bed. She should have taken a sleeping pill and drifted off until morning. 

She should have poured another glass and melted into the darkness of her bedroom. But she didn’t do any of those things, and however thin her reasoning was, she was too far gone to stop herself.

She was tired beyond her limits. She ached through every limb. She was desperate to feel something other than the endless weight she carried deep inside of her. 

She longed for relief. 

She longed for release, for a laugh and blue eyes.

But she had enough sense in her to know that blue eyes were dangerous. She had enough sense in her to know that blue eyes meant vulnerability and emotion. Lena didn’t need that.

Lena needed a fix.

More whiskey.

So when she taps at her phone with a request for a drink, Andrea was quick to respond.

She’ll feel guilty about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few edits here that weren't in the original prompt, just fyi.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @hashtagfeelings


End file.
